Biker Girl
by DaughterFromApollo
Summary: When Avril gets back from school, her dad is gone. And there's a note. She leaves home, to bike across the country, trying to find someone and some sort of answer. Summary sucks please read it though
1. Chapter 1

My name is Avril Leon. It's pronounced lee-yohn. I'm 22 years old, and I live in Santa Monica, California. I live with my dad in a small apartment. I go to Redwood Community College, and I'm a senior. I was held back a year in kindergarten. I have pitch black curly hair down to the middle of my back, and bright blue eyes. I'm about 5'7". I don't have such a great life. My mom died when I was born, so I don't remember her at all. The only thing I have from her is a necklace that has a golden arrow on it. The arrow has some sort of ancient writing on it. My dad stopped caring about me when I was 7, so I basically have been taking care of myself since then. When I was 9, we moved to Santa Monica from Westport, Connecticut. I actually had friends when we lived there. Well, friend. When I was 11, I got a job at a smoothie bar near my house. I spent all my money on me, before my dad found it. If he found it, which happened a lot, he took it, and used it to get drunk. He would come home drunk as hell, and I would be sitting there, on the couch, doing my homework. Those were the nights he beat me. At school, I'm openly bullied, and the teachers do nothing. I almost live in the library. Reading is the only thing that helps me survive. I get sucked into another world, into another person, and forget my problems. I still work at the smoothie shop. My dad found out a couple of years ago, and started taking the money every time. So now, I buy whatever I need on the way back from the shop, and leave some money for Dad. I wear a lot of leather jackets and jeans. I always wear long sleeves to hide the bruises and scars. My upper body always takes the beatings. At school, I live in the background. I have no friends at all. Like I said, everyone hates me. But I don't give a damn. They try to make me cry. But they can't. Growing neglected, I learned to fend for myself. After being cheated too many times, I learned to trust no one. Over the years, I built up a wall around my heart. It was indestructible. It crumbled a little sometimes, but it just got built up higher and stronger. I haven't cried since I was 11, the first time my dad hit me. Outside of school, and the library, I box at a gym near my school. It took me 2 months of working overtime at the smoothie shop, but I paid for a membership there.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared down at my old, well worn, copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. What would I give to meet Harry, and Ron, and Hermione? Ginny, Neville, Draco, and Blaise too...  
"Grow up, Avril. It won't happen." I tell myself. I get out of my comfy chair in the school library. I decide to keep reading. Dad won't notice if I'm home late. Actually, Dad probably wouldn't notice if I moved to China for 6 months. He's always drunk. I go over to the fictional book section. Everything I read is from this section. I look longingly at some of my old favorites, like the Harry Potter series,The Chronicles of Narina, The Dragon Riders of Pern, and all the Roald Dahl books. This time, I tell myself, I'll read something I haven't read before. Okay, Avril, you can do this. Let's see... I decide to read a book called Divergent. I head back to my chair. Settling down, I open up the book and begin to read. "There is one mirror in my house..."  
*1 hour later*  
I sighed. I was about a quarter of the way through the book, and I had already fallen in love with Four. I look at the watch on my wrist. Oh my god! It's that late? I pack up my bag, then sign out Divergent so I can continue reading at home. I pull the the hood on my sweatshirt over my head as I head out into the rain. I walk to the corner, and then turn into an alleyway. I walk about halfway down the alley, before stopping at a random bike rack. I grab my black and red bike of the rack, and start pedaling. It takes about 15 minutes on a bike to get back to my house. I biked around the back of the apartment building, and locked my back to the rack. I grabbed onto the fire escape above me, and pulled my self up onto it. I climbed up it, until I reached the 5th floor. I looked up. Yup, I was in the right place. There was a balcony directly above me. I jumped as high as I could, and grabbed onto the bars of it. I dragged myself up and over the bars. I stood on the balcony, massaging my sore wrists. Good to be home. I took a key out of my pocket, and unlocked the doors. When I went inside, it was silent. Uh oh... Now some of you might think, oh, why would that be bad? Maybe her dad is just taking a nap. Let me tell you something. My dad has never, not once in the entire 17 years that I've been alive, taken a nap. EVER. I am suddenly very grateful for all the boxing lessons I took. I turn the corner into the room. Crapcakes. On the coffee table in the center of the room, is a note. Dad never leaves notes. Come to think of it, WHERE'S MY DAD? Address the note first, Avril. I walk to the table and pick up the note.  
_Dear Avril,_  
_This is your Dad. I have gone away, and you'll probably never see me again. Don't come looking for me. This is for your own safety. I know I said that when you get old enough, I'll tell you who your mother is. But I can't right know. I have something you need to know. I am not your real father. Your real father, who's name I can't say, left you to me. I know I wasn't the best parent. But I loved you dearly. Always remember that. _  
_Love, Dad_  
_My father_ isn't my father? Who is my real father then? And who is my mom? My dad actually loves me? I can't handle this right now. I need sleep. I head to my room, and change into PJs. Okay, it's time to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke the next morning, the first thing that went through my head was, Dad's gone. I could've cried; I was so happy. I got dressed in a white t-shirt that had a broken, bleeding, black heart on it, and black jeans. I brushed my curly hair before putting it into a ponytail. I pulled on my favorite black leather jacket. I like black, okay? Don't judge. I grab a banana in the kitchen, then head to the back window. I'm halfway out the window, when I realize something. I need to leave this place. And never come back. I go to my room, and emptied my backpack of all my school stuff. I put in one extra pair clothes, my iPhone, two water bottles, and some food. I went into my dad's room, and flipped the mattress of the bed. Sure enough, there was money. I counted it, and there was 127 dollars. SCORE! I stuffed it into my bag. I went back into my room. I looked around one last time. But I felt like I was missing something. I opened my top drawer, and reached into the back. I pulled out two picture frames. The first one was a picture of a little girl, who looked about five or six, with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes on a man's shoulders. They were both smiling, and the little girl was missing one of her front teeth. The second one had a little boy, who looked about 9, with blond hair and blue eyes. There was the same little girl from the other photo, but she looked older now. Maybe eight or so. I take the pictures out of their frames, and put them into my backpack. I head out the window for the last time, and climb down the fire escape. I'm going to miss this place. It may be a dump, but it's been my home as long I can remember. I get on my bike, and start out.


	4. Chapter 4

I've been biking all day, and I'm exhausted. I decided to go east, for some reason. My gut was pushing me there. I think I'll go to Boston. I keep on biking until I can't see the path anymore. I lock my bike to a thin tree, and I climb up into a thick, sturdy, tree to sleep in. I tie myself to the limb with a random bungee cord I found in my bag. I try to sleep, but I just can't. I unstrap myself, and climb to the top of the tree. The stars are so bright here. I find Orion's Belt, and the Big Dipper. When I was little, my dad would tell me all about the Greek gods, goddesses, and all the legends. I wished every time I saw a shooting star, that I could meet one of them. That was before I realized that they didn't exist. I see a shooting star.  
"Please, God, or whoever is listening right now, help me please. Who is my mom, and where is my dad? It doesn't matter which one. Just please tell me!" I whisper up to the sky. I climb down the tree, to my limb, and strap my self up again. I fell asleep soon after that. I woke up to a strange noise. I checked my watched. It was 6 am. I looked down from the tree. Holy Crap. There's a freaking skeleton down there. And it saw me. Holy SH*T! THAT THING IS TRYING TO CLIMB MY TREE! Okay, Avril, breathe. You can take down this skeleton. A few well aimed punches should help. I climb down the tree. Better face it on the ground, right?  
"Yo, Skele-dude! Over here!" I yell, trying to get it's attention. It worked. A little too well. I'm going to call it a he. He charges at me. I side-step it easily. He charges again. I stand my ground this time. He comes closer to me, and I punch his face. Hard. It shatters immediately.  
"YES! Wait, what- what are you doing.." Skele-dude's face starts to reform.  
"No, no don't do that!" I complain. He's officially reformed, and comes at me again. He's learned the way I want to fight. Boxing. The one thing I'm good at. He throws a few lousy punches. I realize something. If he keeps reforming, how am I supposed to defeat him? This day just keeps getting better and better. I turn around and run. It follows me as I run to the tree I slept in. I climb up it record fast. I know that he can't climb, so this should buy me some time. I hold my hand over my chest, catching my breath, and I feel my necklace. I pull it off my neck, and look at it. I look closer at the writing on it. κυνηγός. I somehow knew that meant "huntress."  
"κυνηγός," I whispered. The necklace turned into a golden dagger, and I held back a shriek. I finally had a weapon.  
The skeleton shook the tree. Right. I'm in the middle of a battle. I decide to play with Skele-dude.  
"Yo, Skele-dude!" I yell down at him. He looks up at me.  
"When you're ready come and get it! Na na na na, na na na!" I sing loudly. I jump down from the tree, and walk up to him.  
"Let's go, dude," He makes a weird groan noise, then pulls a rib off his rib cage. He holds it like a dagger. Well, that's not freaky at all. I start fighting like I would if I was boxing. Go straight to the kill. I swing my left hand, the one holding the dagger, at him. He steps back out of the way, then tries to stab my stomach. I jump to the right, then try to stab him again. This continues for like 10 minutes. Okay, time for a new strategy. I turn around and sprint as fast as I can, which is pretty fast. Skele-dude looks confused, so I continue running. Once I've gotten far enough away, I start to circle around back. I end up behind Skele-dude, who's still looking for me. I sneak up behind him, and stab his spine. He explodes into golden dust. Wow. Did not expect that to happen... Anyway, continuing on. I head back to the tree where I was sleeping. I put my dagger on the ground while I climb up and get my bag. When I'm back on the ground, I realize something. How am I supposed to carry around this dagger without everyone seeing me? I can't just walk around America with a golden dagger like, Sup' dude! Wait, if saying the name turned the necklace into a dagger, saying the name should turn it back into a necklace.  
"Okay, let's test this theory. κυνηγός." And, voila, my necklace is back in my hands. I put it on, and grab my miraculously unharmed bike. I get back on the road, and take off towards the east.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a little more than a month since I fought Skele-dude. Since then, I've made a bird-girl, Skele-dude's two siblings, a demon cow, and a demon cheerleader explode into golden dust. According to the signs, and my map and compass, I'm in the south-western part of Missouri. I should be in New York City in about a month, then it should take one more week before I'm in Boston. I have some cousins in New York City that I'll visit. Maybe. They're really obnoxious. Especially the daughter, who is like, 4 or 5 years younger than me. But they're rich and I need more money. So, yeah, I'll visit them.  
I pull over my bike on the side of a road, next to a diner. I eat every other day, so I can cover more ground. Yesterday I didn't eat, and now I am starving. I go inside, and sit down at a table. I look at the menu. The cheapest thing is pancakes. Ehh, not bad. I'll have them.  
"Hey there, sweetie. What can I get for you?" Ugh. Stupid diner waitresses. Always so sweet.  
"Um, I'll have the pancakes, please." I say, with my best polite voice, which isn't very good. She nods, and goes off to the kitchen. I pull out my map. Okay, so I started in Santa Monica, California, and now I'm somewhere in south-western Missouri. I've covered some good ground! Okay, so after I get through Missouri, I'll go through Kentucky, West Virginia, Pennsylvania, and then I'll be in New York City! I'll sucker the money from my rich and famous uncle, then head to Boston! Woo-hoo! I start mapping out the route I'll be taking.  
"Here ya go, sweetie."  
"Thanks," I say, without looking up. I continue mapping, while I eat my pancakes. When I'm finished, I pay, then start biking again.


	6. Chapter 6

I am officially fed up with fighting monsters or whatever they are. I'm in New York City, FINALLY! But along the way, I was attacked by giant men with one eye. Many of them. In fact so many of them, that I can take them down with 4 moves. I'm really proud of myself. I mean, I biked from California to New York! That's pretty impressive. I've changed a lot during the trip though. Physically mostly. I'm stronger, from all the biking and the dagger fights, I'm a lot skinnier, because I burned all the calories biking, and, I know how to defend myself much better now. Also, most of my scars on my arms have faded. Some you can still see, but I don't wear my jackets all the time now. But I still need that money. I decide to take the alleyways as a shortcut to my uncle's house. Bad idea. I'm about halfway through the alleyway, when I hear rustling noises. And me, being a casual idiot, decided to check it out. So I get over there, and THERE'S 5 SKELE-DUDES JUST HANGING OUT THERE! Then I step on a twig...  
"Oh crap, crap, crap!" I pull off my necklace and turn it into a dagger. They all come at me at once. I swing, and hit one of them. He explodes into golden dust. 1 down, 4 to go. You can do this Avril. Focus. One of them comes at me with a huge sword. I roll under him, but not fast enough. He rips my shirt, but doesn't break my skin. I quickly turn around and stab him in the skull. He turns into dust. 2 down, 3 to go. Two of them come at me at once. I panic, and freeze. Right before I become shish kebab, I stab one in the chest. Magical golden dust! That was sarcasm. The other one pauses, for a split second, then comes at me again. I turn out of his way, but his sword cuts my arm.  
"F**k!" I swear in pain. I move on and whirl around, cutting his arm off then stabbing him in the hip. One more to go. This one is different. I can tell that. He seems to have more of a brain, which isn't good. He comes at me with a different approach than the others. We actually duel for a little while, before I catch him off-guard by back flipping over his sword. I land the flip, then stab his ribs. And he's gone. YES! I've never been happier! I grab my bag from where I dropped it, and continue down the alleyway. I keep my dagger out. Hey, this is New York. I hear a strange noise, but I react too late. A fog bomb goes off. I hear people yelling in the distance. I think I might hear bleating, but I lost a good amount of blood from my arm. I can see a form coming through the fog. I raise my dagger...  
A boy comes through the fog. He has grease and oil stains on his hands and clothes. He's holding a big hammer. He has curly brown hair, and brown eyes. He is scrawny, but not in a bad way. If I didn't hate all boys, I would think he's kinda cute. But I hate all boys.  
"Who are you?" he asks me.  
"That is private information," I reply. I don't feel like using my dagger, so I leave it on the ground. I punch him in the nose, hard. I hear a crack, and he grabs his nose. I give him a minute to recover before I punch him in the stomach. He falls down, and looks like he's about to pass out. I lean down and say,  
"My name, is Avril." He passes out.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sword fighting with Jason when it happened. Lacy stopped us, and told me that I had to go meet Chiron in the big house.  
"Yes, Chiron?" I asked him when I got there.  
"Percy, I have an important job for you. There is a skeleton army in the alleyways of New York City. I need you, and at least two others, to go stop them."  
"What? I thought we killed all those?"  
"Apparently not. Now, go chose your friends, then set off immediately."  
"Kay." I already know who I'll be taking with me. Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth because, well, she's my girlfriend, and she's brilliant. Leo because he's really handy with a huge hammer, and he can become a human flame, which can be really helpful. I know Annabeth will be in her cabin, so I head in that direction. I go into her cabin, quietly, and there she is. Sitting on her bed with a book. I go behind her, and grab her book. She whirled around and almost punched me, before she saw it was me.  
"I'll give you three minutes to explain why you took my book."  
"You, me, and Leo are going to NYC to kick some skeleton army butt."  
"Okay, let's go."  
"Wait, I still have to tell Leo."  
"Then go get him. I'll wait for you by Thalia's tree." She gives me a kiss, and then heads out. I do the same. I head toward his cabin. Inside, I see him, on his bed, wit a little metal thing.  
"Hey, Leo!" I say.  
"Hey, Percy. What's up?" He replies  
"Want to go to NYC with me and Annabeth to kick some skeleton army butts?"  
"YEAH!" Leo and I head to the tree. We all get in a cab to New York. Once we're there, we head to the first alleyway we see. There isn't anything down there. We hear an explosion.  
"What was that?" I ask.  
"Sounded like a bomb. It's probably a few alleys down." says Annabeth.  
"I'll go check it out," Leo volunteers. We let him go, but a little doubtfully.  
*leo's pov*  
I grab a hammer from my tool belt, and set off towards the alley. I get there, and there's tons of smoke. The bomb was probably a smoke bomb. I'm about to make my way through the smoke, when I see a figure coming out. I hold up my hammer, ready to fight. My hammer falls to the ground. The figure is a girl. She's amazingly beautiful. She has curly black hair up in a messy ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She's wearing a black leather jacket, and her shirt is ripped. Her jeans are black, and she is wearing sneakers.  
"Who are you?" I ask.  
"That's private information," She replies. She comes straight at me, but I don't see any weapon. She punches me in the face. Hard. Oh. That's her weapon. I feel my nose. Yup, pretty sure that's broken. She punches me again, in the stomach this time. I fall to the ground. My sight gets blurry, and right before I pass out, she leans down and whispers,  
"My name is Avril."


End file.
